1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a golf club head, a golf club head, and a head base body.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 9-192268 describes a method of mounting a shaft into the hosel of an iron head by clamping the head body by pressing a clamping member, having a flexible material attached to its distal end, against the outer peripheral edge of the head body using a hydraulic cylinder or an air cylinder.
Upon processes such as grinding, milling, and scoreline formation by cutting for the surface of a head base body, a considerable force acts on the head base body. Hence, as in the method described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 9-192268, when the head base body is held/fixed in position by pressing the flexible material against the outer peripheral edge of the head base body, it oscillates upon these processes and therefore cannot be processed with high accuracy.